False memory charm
The false memory charm (incantation unknown), also known as the Memory Modifying Charm is a charm which can be used by a witch or wizard in order to add a memory to their victim's mind without the victim realising it was not originally theirs. It differs from the Memory Charm in that the latter erases memories whilst this one adds them, albeit wholly artificial ones.30 July 2007 WebChat with J.K. Rowling History Tom Riddle cast this charm twice; firstly in 1943 upon his uncle Morfin Gaunt, then sometime later on the house-elf Hokey. Both instances were to hide his crimes and make the victims believe they were responsible. Later that same year, Tom Riddle may have used the spell to make Harry Potter believe his godfather Sirius Black was being tortured by him in the Department of Mysteries. However, it is possible that Voldemort simply created an image in Harry's mind through his tight Occlumens connection with Harry (due to the Horcrux connection) so that Harry would see what Voldemort's imagination dreamt up. It may have been up to Harry whether or not to believe it since he is persuaded by Hermione to check to see whether Sirius is really in the Department of Mysteries (not in Grimmauld Place). Voldemort is relying, therefore, on Harry's concern for Sirius's safety to get him to come, just as he is sure Harry will come to him in the forest during the break in the Battle of Hogwarts. It is possible that Professor Horace Slughorn used this in the next school year to hide his memory of Voldemort asking him about Horcruxes, although as he retained awareness of the true memory his spell may be a different one. It is also possible that he simply repressed it to such a degree that it could not be extracted from him against his will, as the memory he gave Dumbledore simple went blank at the right times and was replaced by a disembodied shouting, rather than images; this was noted to be crudely done. Hermione Granger used this in 1997 to make her parents believe they were named Wendell and Monica Wilkins respectively, that they have no childrens, and to make them move to Australia in order to protect them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Known practitioners Tom_Riddle_Half-Blood_Prince_Profile-0.jpg|Tom Riddle Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Behind the scenes *In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander may have cast this charm or the Confundus Charm on a muggle that witnessed his creatures being unleashed from Jacob Kowalski's apartment. Visually, the spell resembled the mist-like appearance of the Imperius Curse as it appeared in . *The actual name and incantation for this charm are unknown. *This spell is reversible, as Hermione found her parents after the war and lifted it. **Albus Dumbledore could use Legilimency to extract the true version of the memories that Riddle falsified using the spell, although he admitted it was difficult and required a great deal of skill in the art. *In the film, Hermione uses Obliviate instead of this spell. **In the film Half-Blood Prince, the effect of Slughorn's memory modification is different, appearing as a muffling of sound, followed by Slughorn ordering Riddle out personally. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references fr:Sortilège de Faux souvenirs ru:Чары ложной памяти Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Charms Category:Concealment Category:Mental spells Category:Spells of unknown incantation